HPT
by everfoxxy
Summary: Danny makes a discovery that gets him thinking and he realizes how much he's grown. DM one-shot. Complete.


Disclaimer; I do not own "Las Vegas" the series or any of its characters.

Notes; This is pure fluff and a one-shot. I will try to update my other stories very soon. I got side-tracked by this idea. Hope you all like it!

-----------------------------------------

"Mary, you okay in there?", Danny McCoy asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. His best friend and girlfriend, Mary Connell, had been in there for awhile.

"Yeah, I'll be right out", she called back. She looked down at the object in her hand and sighed. Then throwing it in the trash she flushed the toilet, out of habit, and walked out.

Danny kissed her softly on the lips as she greeted him in the kitchen. "Hey, baby. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh good." Mary sat at the table as he placed a plate of food in front of her.

He watched in surprise as she scarfed it down. Mary never ate like that. "Hungry?", he asked jokingly while cocking an eyebrow.

She paused before bringing another forkful of scrambled eggs to her mouth and smiled. "Just a little."

He shook his head in amusement and sat down to join her. "Why don't we have lunch together today? We haven't done that in awhile."

Mary froze. "I'd love to. But um, I have to go do something. So I'm taking the afternoon off."

He furrowed his brow. "Really? Like what?"

"Oh... nothing special. I just have to go and take care of something."

He thought this a bit suspicious but chose to leave it alone. "Okay. So dinner then?"

"Of course", she stood up and brought her now empty plate to the sink. "Well, I'm stuffed and I gotta get going. Since I'm leaving work early today, I figured I'd go in a little earlier." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for breakfast. See you at work."

Danny waved goodbye silently to her as he swallowed the last of his coffee. He heard her car pull away and got up to do the dishes. Mary had been acting strange this morning. In fact, she'd been acting strange all week. Danny just shook his head and chalked it up to her time of the month. After cleaning up he went into the bathroom to shave and get ready for work. Seeing he was out of razors, he tossed the empty box into the small trash can nearby. His brown eyes then caught sight of a strange, yet familiar object lying inside of it. Reaching down into the can, he pulled it out. It was a white plastic stick with two little blue lines on it.

"A home pregnancy test?"

---------------------------------------------

Danny finally made his way to work somehow about an hour late. His mind still reeling from his discovery. Mary was pregnant? It was beginning to make sense. That's why she'd been acting weird. That's why she'd been eating more lately. And that explained the mood swings she'd been experiencing.

Mike Cannon looked at his watch as Danny entered the control room of the Montecito Hotel and Casino. "It's about time. You know, if you weren't Ed's favorite..." He stopped as he noticed the shocked, paled looked on his friend's face. "Man, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?"

"Nothing", Danny mumbled as he sunk into his chair.

"Don't give me that. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Mary's pregnant."

"Woah."

Danny nodded. "I know."

"Are you sure?"

"There was a home pregnancy test in the house. And it was positive."

"Damn. I mean, it's not really a surprise. You two go at it like rabbits. But... damn. So is this good news or bad news?" Mike asked cautiously.

"I think..." Danny began as he smiled. "I think it's good news." He then frowned. "But why didn't she tell me?"

"You know women, man".

Danny scoffed. "No, I don't."

"Neither do I. You'd better talk to her."

"Yeah", he began to stand when his cell phone went off. "McCoy", he answered. "Ok, but can't it wait-, I'll be right there." Danny hung up and sighed. "That was Ed. The big boss man needs me downstairs. Listen Mikey, don't say anything to anyone about Mary."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks", Danny patted him on the back and left the room.

"Yo, Mitch. You are never gonna believe this."

-------------------------------------------

The rest of the day flew by and Danny still hadn't been able to speak to Mary before she left for the day. He wasn't sure what to say to her anyway. It's not like he didn't want kids, but was he ready to have one now? And there's no one else he would want as the mother of his children but Mary. Maybe she didn't want this baby. Maybe that's why she hadn't told him yet.

On his lunch break, he went to a Barnes & Nobles to get some books on pregnancy. He sat in his car and perused through each one in awe and slight disgust. The things that women went through. It was unjust.

The more he read about babies though, the more excited he was becoming about the prospect of being a father. What if they had a little girl? With Mary's red hair and ability to wrap him around her finger. He'd be in trouble. His mind then shifted to a little boy just like him. With his smile and charm. The girls would love him, he thought proudly.

But they had just moved in together and things were going great between them. Would this baby change that? After awhile, and after he asked himself just about every question he could think of, he decided that whatever Mary wanted to do, he was going to be there for her.

-------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Mary returned home to find Danny already there. "Hey, honey! What are you doing here? You usually work late on Thursday's. It's Ladie's Night." They kissed briefly as Danny ran his hands up and down Mary's arms soothingly.

"Mike's covering for me. We have dinner plans, remember?"

"Yeah, but I figured we'd order a pizza or something. Like we usually do."

"Well not tonight. I cooked", he said as he pulled her into the dining room.

"Wow", she sounded impressed. "First breakfast, now dinner. What'd you make?"

"My famous spaghetti and meatballs."

She smirked. "Famous?"

"Well soon to be famous." He pulled out a chair for her at the dining table. "Sit."

After she was seated, Mary placed a napkin over her lap as Danny went back into the kitchen. She took a minute to notice how beautifully the table was set up. "What's the occasion?", she called out.

"I just want to do something special for my girl tonight", he answered as he came back in with the food. Reaching into the ice bucket already on the table he pulled out a bottle of water and filled her glass.

Mary giggled. "Water? I thought we'd be having wine?"

"Uh, no", he shook his head, "wine isn't good for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "And since when did you care about what was good for you? Your diet consists of fried, fatty foods and tons of sugar."

"I can't try something different?", he grinned.

She shrugged. "I guess."

The food had been served and they continued to chat through their meal.

"Mmm", Mary moaned as she sopped up some tomatoe sauce with a piece of garlic bread. "It's so good."

Danny watched in slight amazement as Mary devoured her second helping. "Would you like thirds?"

"No, I'm full. Besides, if I eat anymore I'll split my pants", she joked as she sat back in her seat and patted her stomach. Danny looked down at her actions with a knowing smile.

Mary got up and began collecting the dirty dishes. "What are you doing?", Danny asked.

"I'm cleaning up. You know the deal, you cook I clean and vice versa."

"Not tonight", he said as he pulled some plates out of her hands and placed them back on the table. "I'll do that."

Mary put her hands on her hips. "OK, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"Mary, sit", he commanded. He waited until she did. "I was hoping we could... talk."

"Yeah? Actually there is something I have to tell you."

"Go on", he urged.

"It's about where I went today." He nodded for her to continue. "I went to the doctor's. I had an appointment. You see..."

"Mary, I know", he interrupted.

"You do? Know what?"

"That you're pregnant."

Her eyes widened. "Danny-"

"I found the home pregnancy test in the trash."

"You did? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just that I wanted to be sure first."

"It's okay." He grabbed her hand. "I know it's a lot to process. It was for me."

She smiled at him sympathetically. "You must've been terrified."

"No, that's the thing. I wasn't. I mean, it was a real shock, but... it didn't freak me out like I've always thought it would. The first thing that crossed my mind was that my baby is gonna have a baby. And the more I thought about it, the more happier it made me."

"Oh Danny, that's so sweet." She began to tear up.

Danny tugged on Mary's hand indicating for her to come over to him. He then sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Mary. And the thought of you having my baby, makes me love you even more. I know it's scary. But the two of us together are unstoppable. We can do this. Now, I don't wanna pressure you. It's your decision. Whatever it is you wanna do, we'll do it. I'll stand by you 100 percent."

Mary turned around on his lap to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then gave him a soft kiss on his smiling lips. "Danny... I'm not pregnant."

His face fell. "What?"

She frowned. "I thought I was. But the doctor confirmed today that I wasn't."

A look of confusion crossed Danny's face. "But... the test."

"I know. But those things aren't always accurate."

"Oh."

"You're disappointed?"

He shrugged. "A little. I was getting myself all ready to be a daddy", he smiled sadly.

Mary gave him a tight hug. "It means so much to me to hear you say those words. When I thought I was, I was so worried to tell you. I didn't know how you'd react, but I sure wasn't expecting this", she lightly giggled and pulled away from him. "I've dreamed of having your child for so long now. And knowing that if I ever do get pregnant, that you'll be there for me, only confirms to me what I've always known. That you'd make the best daddy. I love you so much. You've really grown up, McCoy."

Danny slid his hand behind Mary's neck and brought her in for a tender yet passionate kiss. "Mary...", he murmured against her lips, "do you wanna...?" He cocked his head towards the bedroom.

"Since when do you have to ask?"

He abruptly stood up and tossed Mary over his shoulder as she squealed.

----------------------------------------------

The next day at work had Danny getting strange looks from his co-workers. "Mikey, what's with everyone today? They keep looking at me with these weird smiles."

"How should I know?", he shrugged.

Just then, Mitch wheeled by the pair in his wheelchair. "Hey, congratulations Danny. You're a lucky man."

"Uh, thanks. But congratulations for wha-", he stopped when he saw the guilty look on Mike's face. "Mikey?"

"Yeah?", he asked uncomfortably.

"Did you tell people what I told you yesterday?"

"No! Well I told Mitch. But that's it."

"Great."

"Well so what? Everyone would know eventually anyway, it's not like you guys can hide it forever."

"Mary's not pregnant."

"Oh. Sorry, man."

Danny shook his head. "It's ok. We talked last night and decided that it's too soon to have a kid now anyway. We're not gonna rush into things. But if it happens, it happens." He then smiled. "And it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

Mike nodded, impressed. "That's pretty mature of you."

"What can I say?" Danny sat at his desk, leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. "I've grown up."


End file.
